


Peg yer ghouls, folks.

by MagnetForStupidity (Rattchet)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief Dewdrop and an OC, Daddy Kink, F/M, Human Female Reader - Freeform, Pegging, Reader Insert, ghouls being mischievous, you take care of Aether
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattchet/pseuds/MagnetForStupidity
Summary: It's never occurred to you that you could be close with Aether in another way.You'd have to thank Dewdrop and the nameless ghoulette later.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Reader, Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Peg yer ghouls, folks.

“Dinner wasn’t so bad tonight, eh?” Aether asks, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you close. He smiles down at you, planting a kiss on the top of your head. 

Your smile is bright as you look up at him, admiring the crinkle of his eye behind his mask. “Could’ve been better, but the company made it worth it,” you say, bringing his hand around your shoulder up to kiss his palm. Your fingers lace with his and he keeps you close as the two of you head back to the ghoul dormitories. 

It takes longer than it should to reach the door, Aether keeping the pace slow as he tells you the lamest jokes you’ve heard in a while. His tail swishes happily at your giggles, a soft purr escaping his chest every now and then. Neither of you notice the rather intimate noises coming from beyond the door, too caught up in each other to pay attention. 

“What the-" Aether growls, shutting the door behind you quickly. The overly loud porn on the television is paused, two ghouls lazily glancing over the top of the couch at you. 

You stare dumbly at the large TV screen, the paused image of a woman pegging her partner searing into your mind. The man on the screen looked like he was in a state of bliss, one hand clenching the sheets and the other fisting his cock. The woman has a pleased smile, her fingers dimpling his skin as she holds his thighs right where she wants them. 

“Dew, why the fuck are you watching that in here?!” you vaguely register Aether growl, too caught up in an idea you’ve never even thought of before now. You process Dew’s answer, something about this being the biggest tv and they were researching. Aether and Dewdrop’s bickering fades into the background as your eyes land on the other ghoul who’s stare hasn’t left you since you entered. 

The ghoul’s eyes squint behind their mask as they smile mischievously. You realize this is a ghoulette, not a ghoul, after a moment of staring back. Her gray eyes seem to pierce into your thoughts, her knowing gaze bringing a blush to your cheeks before you look away towards Aether. His argument with the fire ghoul seems to settle, tail flicking in annoyance as the ghoulette on the couch approaches. 

“We’ll just be going, Aeth,” she says, grabbing Dew’s hand. She tugs the fire ghoul along before he can say more, casting one more knowing glance at you over her shoulder before closing the door to another room behind them. 

Aether’s shoulders are tense with irritation as you slide your hand up his arm. You lace your other hand's fingers with his, laying your head on his chest as he relaxes. “Sorry about that, love,” he murmurs, laying a soft peck on your cheek. 

You hum distractedly, glancing back at the image still on the screen. “Would you try that?” you ask softly, pushing past your embarrassment. 

“What, pegging?” he chuckles as you nod shyly. He lifts your chin up to look at him, leaning down to nuzzle your face before trailing to your ear. 

“I’d try anything with you, baby,” he says, nipping at your ear lobe before pulling back with a grin. You don’t resist as he pulls gently you to his room, giggling as he closes the door behind you and pushes you against it. Your fingers trail up to his mask, pausing on the edges of it as you ask permission to remove it. Warmth blooms in your chest as he enthusiastically approves, the two of you laughing into your kisses as clothes fly off of your bodies. 

It’s sometime and a couple orgasms later when there’s a single, sharp knock on the door. Aether rumbles in his sleep at it, but doesn’t wake. Sleepily, you pull on a blanket and wrap it around your shoulders as you tip toe to the door. You crack the door open as quietly as you can, not wanting to wake Aether. You squint out into the empty hallway, glancing to the left and right in confusion. You’re about to close the door when something falls over on the floor. 

You pick up the package blearily, adjusting the blanket around you as you shut the door. Your not waking Aether plan flies out the window as your brain catches up to what’s in your hands. You gasp, causing some spit to go down the wrong pipe and the urge to cough is unbearable. 

Aether is at your side with a water bottle faster than you could process him even being awake. You smile shakily at him as you accept the water, urging your throat to take a chill pill. A slightly distressed trill escapes the big ghoul and you pat his chest in reassurance. 

“I’m okay, sorry for waking you,” you rasp, clearing your throat a few times before drinking more water. 

“What’s got you choking, love?” he teases, his heat bringing comfort as his arms wrap around you. 

“Uh. Ahem. That,” you say, pointing towards the rectangular box on the floor. 

Aether chirps inquisitively, padding over to the box, picking it up and almost choking on air himself. “That cheeky little shit,” he grumbles, pulling off the sticky note that says ‘Enjoy!’ with a winking smiley face. A small inverted triangle with a couple squiggles running through it is used as the signature. 

You can’t help but to giggle, making a mental note to thank the ghoulette from earlier. You take the box from Aether, turning it over and examining the contents. It was a new dildo and harness set, and a nice one. 

“Well…since it’s here, do you want to try it?” you ask the quintessence ghoul, fingers already on the box's opening. 

Aether snorts in amusement, purring as he nuzzles along your neck. “Like I said, I’d try anything with you, love. And the thought of you inside me is definitely,” you feel his growing interest against your back through the blanket, “Definitely, doing things for me.” 

You grin happily, dropping the blanket from around your shoulders and tearing the box open in excitement. You fish the harness out, running your fingers over the material of the straps before examining the other part of the set. The dildo was a lovely shade of purple and just the right size for someone starting out with pegging. You tap the tip to Aether’s chest, smiling up at him. “I’ll be right back,” you whisper, taking the toy, harness and instructions with you to the bathroom. “Set the lube out, would you?” you tease before shutting the door. 

You spray the dildo in your toy wash, making sure to thoroughly cleanse the new addition. You rinse it, grabbing a hand towel to pat it dry and set it on the counter. You pick up the harness after drying your hands, humming as you lift it and examine all the pieces before reading the wearing instructions. Confident in your understanding, you attach the dildo and laugh softly, not really believing this was about to happen. You slide it on, making adjustments as you go and assuring it sits properly according to the instructions. 

You twist and turn in the mirror, looking at yourself from every angle. It was odd, but you feel giddy with excitement. Your heart leaps as you open the door, spying Aether on the bed absent-mindedly stroking his cock as he reads the outside of the box the harness set came in. 

His gaze snaps to you, a fang visible as he grins. “Hello there,” he growls, standing up as you approach the bed. You shiver as his claws ghost over the skin of your arms, trailing up slowly until he cups your face and brings you to him for a soft kiss. 

“Hi,” you whisper as he pulls away, just far enough to lay his forehead against yours. The two of you stay like that for a moment, content to be in each other’s presence. His hands slide down to your hips, fiddling with the harness. You playfully smack his fingers, grinning as you push him onto the bed. 

“Turn around?” you ask, picking up the lube and snapping open the cap. Aether grins and obliges, flopping on his chest. 

“On your knees, Daddy,” You command, placing a hand on his hip to direct where you wanted him. His tail covers up where you want, his playful smirk contagious as you swat his ass lightly. Aether slowly moves his tail to the side, giving you access. You bite your lip as you stare, unable to help yourself when your hands grab and fondle the perfect globes presented to you. “You have such an amazing ass, Aeth,” you breathe, reaching for the discarded bottle of lube. You place a reverent kiss where your hand left, smiling as a low purr picks up in his chest at your praise. 

You pour some lube onto your fingers, rubbing it around a bit to warm it. Aether makes a pleased sound as your index and middle fingers trace his opening, spreading the slick before you press in with one finger. You stay with one finger for a while, making sure he was loose enough before adding more lube and another finger. You twist your fingers experimentally, a soft ‘oh' escaping your lips as he jolts a bit, whining as he presses back onto your hand. You press teasingly on that spot again, a giggle bubbling out as he groans. 

“You’re beautiful, Aether,” you coo, adding another finger. He glances back over his shoulder, the heat in his gaze making your pace stutter briefly. It’s not long before you add another finger, stopping after a short while when Aether’s tail wraps around your wrist. 

“We should’ve tried this a while ago,” he says, voice gravely from arousal. “I’m ready, love.” His tail releases your wrist, stroking over your arm before settling to the side once more. 

You place a hand on his hip, applying a bit of pressure. “Turn over for me?” you ask, smiling softly as he follows your lead. You moan at the sight before you, Aether’s cock already leaking as he spreads his legs. His look is loving as he trails his hands down beneath his thighs. He bends his legs at the knee, pushing his hips up a little as his hands spread his ass, presenting himself ready for you. 

“Oh Aether, my love, look at you,” you say, stroking your hands down his delicious thighs as you move between them. You almost wish for a tail of your own to wrap around his ankle, the way his has twirled its way around yours. 

“Darling, I’m going to explode if you don’t get that cock in me,” he teases, his clawed hand coming up to cup your face softly. 

You shake yourself out of your daze, snorting softly at his jibe. You lean down and lick a stripe up his dick in retaliation, grinning at his over-the-top playful moan. Grabbing the lube once more, you pop open the cap and pour some directly on your dildo, using your hand to spread it up and down. You spread some more over his hole before setting the bottle down nearby. 

You grab his hip as you line yourself up, glancing up and smiling as you catch his look of pure adoration for you. “Are you ready?” 

He purrs deeply, “Always ready for you, my love.” His purr turns to a groan as you ease your way inside oh so slowly. He’s nearly panting by the time you seat yourself, his hand coming to your hip to still you. You ask if he’s okay, stroking over his abdomen. He bites his lip as he shifts his hips a little, a soft moan escaping before he replies. “I’m so far beyond good.” 

As smile tugs at your lips as you lean down and kiss across his chest. You push your hips forward in a short thrust, your smile turning to an outright grin at his noise of approval. Your rhythm is a bit awkward at first, having never done this before. Aether doesn’t seem to mind though, his words and noises encouraging you every step of the way. 

You kiss and stroke every inch of him you can reach as your cock rocks in and out of him, unable to stop words of praise falling from your lips. “You’re so gorgeous, Daddy, spread on my cock like this. I love you so much,” - “That’s it baby, let me hear you, oh fuck I love your moans.” 

Aether whines deep in his chest as you swat his hand away from his dick. “Please,” he begs, “Please, baby girl, let me cum, let Daddy cum,” and there was no resisting the pleading look he sends your way, his face flushed as his claws tear into the bedsheet. 

Your hand wraps around his leaking erection, pulling it in time with your hips slamming into his. His begging doesn’t stop until his whole body seizes in ecstasy, his cum spurting out in bursts over your hand and his stomach. Your hips and slow, milking every last drop from him until he stops you gently. 

Both of you are breathing heavily, his head flopping back onto the pillow. He lifts it back up as you hum, licking his cum from your fingers. Aether groans as his dick twitches in interest, covering his eyes as his head falls back down. “You’re trying to kill me,” he chuckles, hissing softly as you pull out as gently as possible. 

“That,” you start, unhooking your harness, “was _absolutely_ amazing.” Aether sits up and helps you pull the set off, grabbing your wrist and pulling you to him with a playful growl. 

“We are _absolutely_ doing it again,” he says, pulling you in for a kiss, taking your bottom lip in his teeth as he slowly pulls away. You moan softly, setting your forehead against his. 

“You have such a strong hold on my heart, you know. I hope you never let go, Aether. I love you,” you murmur, your fingers lacing with his as he pulls you both down onto the bed. You snuggle up to him, settling you head under his chin and wrapping your legs with his. He pulls the blanket back over you both, starting to purr again as you both get comfortable. 

“I will _never_ let you go,” he says, his voice full of conviction as he kissing the top of your head. You smile and nuzzle into his neck, dozing off to his chest rumbling with his purr, and his hand petting down your back.


End file.
